A New Perspective
by LylithStarchild
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants to be a healer. Draco Malfoy wants to be left alone. Will they find what they are looking for in each other? DMxGW Rated T for language and mature situations
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will NOT disclaim my ownage of Harry Potter. To _disclaim_ something, means that you must _claim_ it first! So ha! I haven't claimed anything, I never said, I OWN HARRY POTTER!! Oh, wait, I just said it. Crap… ok, I disclaim any and all rights to the Harry Potter kingdom… happy now?!

-Alright everybody, this is my first so be gentle with me. This was submitted without a beta, so if you catch anything, be sure to call me on it. And now... Enjoy!! (or suffer the consequences)

* * *

Chapter 1

The gently rolling hills of the English countryside sped past the Hogwarts Express on a lovely late summer day. Ginny Weasley was enjoying the view when she realized that she was being asked a question.

''What? Sorry?'' She looked sheepishly at her friends. By the way Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and her brother, Ron Weasley were looking at her, they must have been trying to rouse her attention for a number of minutes. ''Guess I wandered off there a bit. I'm sorry Hermione, what were you saying?''

Hermione rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, ''I was asking you about your upcoming extra-curricular activities. I heard something about medi-witch training from your mum on the platform.''

Ginny had a feeling Hermione would bring this up, ''Oh yeah, I got an owl this summer from Dumbledore. He said that I'm going to get the chance to work with Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing for a term or two. It's kind of like an internship.''

''But Ginny, your OWLs are coming up this year. You are going to need all your extra time for studying to make sure that you can even get in to a good healer's school. Not to mention…''

Ginny cut her off, ''Hermione, I am not Ron. I realize my OWLs are coming up and I will have plenty of time to study. I'm not worried. I can stir circles around everyone in my Potions Class. Transfiguration makes perfect sense to me. And from all the practice we got in the DA, I seriously don't think that Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts are going to be much of a problem. Please don't worry about me. I promise, if I get into any trouble I will come straight to you for help, alright?''

Hermione seemed ready to object again, but then gave a curt nod, ''Alright. If you're _sure_.''

''I _am_ sure.'' Ginny looked to her brother, Ron, who looked slightly well, slighted. "What?"

"What do you mean, '_I'm not Ron_.' What is that supposed to mean?!"

Ginny, Harry and Hermione all looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

* * *

The Great Hall was magnificent as always. Pin points of stars floated amongst the rafters, mimicking the clear night sky. Hundreds of candles drifted about just over head of the students and teachers, illuminating the hall with warm light. For the moment, the house tables were bare. But Ginny knew that once the feast began, they would be decked with such excellent and fanciful dishes, one would be hard put to find their equal in most parts of the wizarding world.

Ginny glanced around at the familiar faces, looking for a seat. Luna Lovegood waved to her from the Ravenclaw table. Ginny smiled and waved back before taking a seat next to Colin and Denis Creevy.

''Hello Ginny! Have a nice holiday?''

''Not to bad, Colin, all things considered. How about you?''

''Pretty uneventful. The whole family went to France, but we stayed with our horrid Aunt Gertrude. I did manage to get some pretty fantastic photos, though.'' Ginny could tell that Colin was about to go on one of his tangents about the exciting world of wizarding photography. Thankfully, he was interrupted by the entrance of the first years. She just wasn't quite up to pretending to pay attention tonight. She had a lot on her mind.

* * *

With the sorting done, and Headmaster Dumbledore's speech through, the Welcoming Feast appeared on the tables. Even though everything looked exceptionally scrumptious, she just didn't feel at all hungry. She made some excuse to Colin about being tired and headed towards the doors.

Ginny, who wasn't tired in the least, made her way out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase towards the hospital wing. She greeted the paintings as she passed them, and thankfully managed to avoid Peeves. The halls were so quiet, Ginny took extra care to step lightly, and not ruin the peaceful tranquility.

When she reached the infirmary, a certain calm came over her. In this place, she would begin to learn her trade, her calling. For that is what healing was; her calling. She had felt pain, seen pain, throughout her life and could not bear to sit idly by while others suffered. She had a profound need to help others. Something she got from her mother, she was sure.

Ginny wandered down the rows of beds and came to one of the windows. Of all the places in the castle, save the Astronomy Tower, the hospital wing had the best views, in her opinion. On a clear night, the school grounds lit up with star- and moonlight. She could just sit there for hours, and had on many occasions.

She made her way over to a medium sized table near Madame Pomfrey's office. On it had been laid out several sheaves of parchment, with quill and ink, some of the basic potion necessities; cauldron, mortar and pestle, silver knife, and a few other things, and several books on medicinal magical plants, potions, and techniques. Ginny looked over the items with hungry eyes. She was so eager to start, so eager to learn. She picked up one of the books on medicinal magical plants and flipped it open. This particular section was dedicated to the Bubotuber. Ginny grimaced, thinking of last year's herbology class when they had to drain the plant's puss. Which, undiluted, can cause painful boils. As quite a few of the other, less mindful, students found out firsthand. She put down the book and selected another. This one was on medicinal potions. She was reading about the pepperup potion when she was interrupted. ''I see you're making yourself quite at home.''

Ginny spun around, clutching the book. ''Oh, Madame Pomfrey! You startled me. I'm sorry, I... I just wanted to have a look around… and...'' She swallowed hard, hoping she hadn't just booted herself out of her internship.

Madame Pomfrey regarded her for a moment, and then let out a little laugh. ''Relax Miss Weasley, your place here is safe. I actually had planned on showing you around tonight. Before someone takes a spill and ruins the ambiance, of course.'' She laughed again. Ginny smiled, warming immediately to the older witch's sense of humor.

''When I saw you leave the feast early, I had a suspicion that you would end up here. You've a healer's instinct in you Miss Weasley, I can feel it.'' The medi-witch shuffled through the parchment on the table, ''Ah, here we are. This is your schedule, it's not in stone mind you, so if you need a little more free time, say to study for your OWLs, we can work something out.''

Ginny took the parchment with a grin, ''Has Hermione Granger been in your ear?''

''Thankfully, no. But OWLs are rather important in a healing career. Still, you seem mature enough to know when you are at your wit's end, eh?'' She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, ''Don't let this become a burden, dear. Take it a little at a time, and only as much as you can handle. What's the saying, 'don't bite off more than you can chew'?''

Ginny smiled, ''Yes, that would be the one.''

''Well, come by tomorrow after you've checked your class schedule to make sure that everything fits, and I'll give you a proper tour. As for me, I'm off to bed. Good night, Miss Weasley.''

''Good night.'' Ginny watched her leave and turned back to the table and set down the book. She glanced over her schedule and put it in her pocket, and made her way back to the windows.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his cronies. Pansy Parkinson clung to his side like a swamp leech, and sickened him just the same. He hadn't been back a day yet and already he was weary of his cohorts. He had to get away, now.

''Where are we going, Drakie?''

Draco shuddered with disgust at the nickname Pansy insisted upon using, and forcibly removed her hand from his arm. ''_We_ aren't going anywhere._ I _am leaving.'' And so did, before she regained enough of her senses to try and follow him.

Wandering aimlessly through the corridors usually helped Draco relax. Here lately, there was so much on his mind that he found it very difficult to sleep, so he needed all the help he could get. With the added pressure from his father, and his upcoming role in some task that he had yet to be informed of, he found it impossible to clear his mind.

In his wandering, realized that he was quite close to the hospital wing.

''_Perhaps I can nick some Dreamless Sleeping Draught from the potion cabinet_,'' he thought to himself. ''_At least then I'll be sure to finally get some rest_.''

As he drew nearer to the infirmary door, he thought he heard something. It sounded like singing. ''_Beautiful singing''_, he thought as he tried to make out the words.

''_Here I go again_

_Slipping further away_

_Letting go again_

_Of what keeps me in place_

_I like it here _

_But it scares me to death_

_There is nothing here_''

Draco came up to the door and realized that the voice was coming from_ inside_. He carefully opened the door and slipped in.

_''The light is beautiful_

_But I'm darker than light_

_And you are wonderful _

_But this moment is mine''_

He slowly, and silently, moved down the rows of beds, searching for the source of the voice. This enthralling voice that had seized his attention so completely, his thoughts were of nothing else.

_''All of this dust_

_All of this past_

_All of this over and gone_

_And never coming back_

_All of this forgotten_

_Not by me''_

The voice was not only beautiful, it held such feeling. This was a voice that could easily sway the motions of men.

_''I find comfort here_

_'Cause I know what is lost_

_Hope is always fear_

_For the pain it may cost_

_And I have searched for a reason to go on_

_I've tried and I've tried _

_But it's taking me so long''_

Draco rounded the corner of a bed and saw a figure sitting at the window. It was from this creature that the enrapturing voice came from. He stared at her for a moment waiting for her to react, to tell him to get out, to hex him, even. But she just kept on singing. She didn't even realize that he was there.

_''I might be better off _

_Closing my eyes_

_And God will come looking for me_

_In time_

_All of this dust_

_All of this past_

_All of this over and gone_

_And never coming back_

_All of this forgotten_

_Not by me''_

He tried to place her features, though it was a little difficult with her face turned slightly away from him. ''_Her hair_,'' he though, ''_such a striking color in the moonlight… it looks so soft..''_

_''I can see myself_

_I look peaceful and pale_

_But underneath _

_I can barely inhale''_

Draco thought for a moment. _''That color, so… red…'' _Then his mind made the connection. Red hair… This was the littlest Weasley, the youngest of that worthless, blood-traitor family. He was immediately appalled at the thoughts that had just been running through his mind. He swallowed hard and backed up slowly, silently. He certainly didn't want to catch her attention now.

_''I can hear myself singing that song_

_Over and over until it belongs to me''_

As Draco retreated through the door, he heard her humming softly and glanced back. He shook his head in annoyance and walked swiftly down the hall toward the dungeons.

* * *

Ginny hummed the ending notes to her song, gazing up at the stars. She heard a noise and quickly glanced around. There was no one there, but she swore that she heard footsteps. She heaved a sigh, ''_I guess I _am_ getting a bit tired if I'm imagining noises_,'' she thought. ''_Ah well, off to bed then.''_

* * *

Draco lay in his bed, his mind full of disparaging thoughts. ''_Beautiful! How could you think that about the _Weaslette_?! Of all things she is, beautiful is not one of them. She is poor, and a blood-traitor, and… sings like an siren… No! The only reason I listened was because it was bizarre. Yes, bizarre. That's what it was, I've certainly never heard something so, so… enchanting… Ahh! No!''_

Draco's mind wandered in circles like this until he fell asleep thinking about her. And, much to his annoyance, he slept more soundly than he had in months.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! The song she is singing is ''All of this Past'' by Sara Bettens. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple days. Please, _please_ review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own J K Rowling's Harry Potter & Co. … Because if I did… it wouldn't be…. _J K Rowling's_ Harry Potter & Co. … It would be _My_ Harry Potter & Co. and I would be rich… which it isn't and I'm not… because I don't own it… You follow me??

**PheonixFyre88:** Thanks for being my _first_ reviewer! I apologize profusely for being so late in updating.  
**Babiiee-Z**: I'm so glad you liked it!! (both the fic and the song) I'm always glad to share cool tunes with people.  
**AmeliadeLauro:** Thanks for the review! Hope you like chapter 2!  
**Sympathetic Me & uchiha-sasuke-lover412:** Thanks for subscribing to my fic!! I hope you like the next installment!

A/N: Ok, wait to stone me until I explain!! I am a master procrastinator, seriously, like a 3rd degree black belt. And I've been busy babysitting since about 5 min. after I got off the plane (I'm home to visit, for those of you who don't know). But I've got the next chapter now, and I'll be back in Germany on the 4th of June, so I'll have more free time and a better writing environment. Please, _please_ let me live to write more for you! I'd really appreciate it!! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 2

Ginny Weasley watched the eastern sky grow lighter and lighter as daybreak approached. She loved watching sunrises almost as much as she loved stargazing. The change that took place over the land was, in the moment, imperceptible. Though if one kept a steady eye, the change was readily evident. Like in people. Like in herself. She too had changed through her years at Hogwarts, though no one had really kept a close enough eye to tell. Except for her brothers, Fred and George. They paid more attention than they ever let on, and knew Ginny better than most anyone. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do without them at school this year.

''_Still_,'' she thought, _''I'll probably be too busy with my internship to worry about having much free time. But Madame Pomfrey did say to take it slow. Maybe I should find some sort of diversion to keep me from burning out_.'' Ginny shrugged to herself as a bright gleam of sunlight broke on the horizon. The valley was soon filled with the radiance of a new dawn. She slipped off the window sill and grabbed up her toiletries and went to the girls lavatory to take a shower.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke from a deep, restful slumber to find, much to his surprise, that the rest of his roommates were still fast asleep. This was odd, because they usually were up long before him. Draco looked at the clock, and grumbled when he realized why. ''Six bloody o'clock in the bloody morning. Who's bloody joke is this?'' He flung the covers off and sat up in bed. _''Something is off… I feel strange… I feel… good?_'' Indeed, he felt good, he felt refreshed, revived.

Not wanting to have to explain his early rising to his roommates, he quickly threw on some clothes and headed out the door. _''What in the hell is going on? I wake up at this ungodly hour, I actually slept, and last night…_'' His thoughts trailed off as he remembered listening to Ginny Weasley singing the night before. He remembered watching her sing. He also remembered falling asleep thinking about her. ''Oh Bollocks.''

* * *

Having dressed and dried her hair, Ginny headed down the spiral staircase to the common room. It was empty at this hour, which was usual. Not many students care to be up this early on a day without classes. She stopped by the notice board to check for anything new, and an interesting flyer caught her eye.

Open Mic Night

At

The Three Broomsticks

Starting Next Hogsmeade Weekend

(and every weekend thereafter)

Open to all Hogwarts Students and Residents of Hogsmeade Village.

Contact Rosemerta for further information.

_''Well, I asked for a diversion…_'' she thought as she headed out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table, picking at his eggs and toast. Come to think of it, he never really liked eggs very much. And yet, he ate them all the same. Sounded like a lot of other things in his life. He never could stomach his father's rants about 'loyalty to the Dark Lord'. Why he should bow to that psychotic half-blood was a mystery to him. But Draco accepted it anyway. At least, he did until recently. He had a gut feeling that if he was planning on getting out, he should get out now.

"_Then what_?'' he thought. All he knew was the pampered, if twisted, life of a Malfoy. He knew that he never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Especially since they landed him in Azkaban. _''Maybe I could do something with potions… But where in the whole of the wizarding world would I go?_'' That was one of the down sides of being the Malfoy heir. He was readily recognizable in most parts of the wizarding world. And he knew that he would be hunted relentlessly if he ran. _''I'll never get away from it, will I? I'll end up just like my father. And then…_" His thoughts trailed off as he saw Ginny Weasley walk into the Great Hall. Her walk was a controlled, purposeful stride, in contrast with her hair, which hung in a riot of curls, wild and free.

He watched her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. He took in her every movement as she sat down and tried to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear. "_That red is so vibrant in the daylight''_ Draco thought, deciding he couldn't choose which was his favorite, in moonlight or daylight. He then realized what he was doing and nearly slapped himself.

_''What is wrong with me?! Last night was bad enough, but this is too much. Maybe I'm coming down with something, maybe I'm sick? Yes, that has to be it. There is no other logical explanation. I'll go straight to the infirmary after I get my class schedule. With luck, I'll be cured of this thing by lunch._''

* * *

Ginny was nearly finished with her breakfast when a group of Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Colin, Parvati, Lavender, and Seamus were deeply entrenched in conversation.

''Finally, something to do other than visit Honeyduke's and Zonko's.'' said Parvati, ''I nearly burned myself out on sweets last year. And you know me, I'd trade my own sister for a good chocolate!''

They all laughed. Seamus added, ''Yeah, and then there'll be the lot who _think_ they can sing. That laugh will be a sight cheaper than anything at Zonko's!

Hermione gave him a cold stare, ''Seamus Finnigan, don't be so cruel. I seem to remember you belting out The Weird Sisters after a few Quidditch matches, and believe me, you were no great talent yourself.''

The rest giggled, remembering his performance. Seamus, slightly humbled, had to grin as well. It _had_ been quite a show.

''Morning Ginny!'' Colin said, as they reached the table, ''Been awake long?''

''Since sun up. You know me…'' Colin had often commented on the strangeness of her early morning risings, insisting there was something wrong with her. Then again, he was never a morning person himself, opting, instead, to stay up late in his dark room. ''So, what's the conversation topic this morning?''

''Oh, they're going to have an Open Mic Night at the Three Broomsticks! Did you hear?''

''I read it on the notice board this morning. It's an interesting idea.'' Ginny said, very nonchalantly.

''Oh I think it's going to be loads of fun, not to mention all the great photo opportunities!''

The rest of the group let out a collective groan. They too already had enough of Colin's photo lectures.

''It's not about the photo's!'' said Lavender, ''It's about the music! There _are_ some of us who have the talent it requires to succeed musically. And, my last horoscope _did_ say that something big was coming my way.'' She stared off with a wistful look on her face. ''Perhaps this will be my big break!''

Another collective groan disturbed Lavender's musings. ''Oh come off it,'' said Seamus. ''You've got about as much talent as I have!''

Lavender got red in the face, ''Well then, _Mr. Karaoke_, who do you think has got what it takes?''

''Certainly won't be you!'' Seamus shot back.

''Alright, you lot,'' said Harry, ''Calm down. Why don't we just wait and see, eh? Who knows who'll enter.''

Ginny smiled to herself as she got up from the table. ''Well, I'm off.''

''Bye Ginny!'' said Colin. There were half-hearted waves and grunts of acknowledgement from the rest.

_''Well, fair to say,_'' she thought, _''that they don't suspect a thing. Hmm, this will be interesting at the very least_.'' She shook her head and headed off for the hospital wing for her proper tour.

* * *

A/N: Yay for chapter 2!! I hope everyone liked it. I know the Draco/Ginny interaction has been slim to nil, but I don't like fics that just smoosh them together and expect it to make any sense. So, my Draco and Ginny will grow together over the course of a few chapters, just give it time. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, Disclaimer time!! Um... ok, I'm too tired for anything witty. I do not own Harry Potter and Friends. Ta-freakin'-da.

Ch. 3

* * *

''No, Mr Malfoy, for the last time, there is nothing _medically _wrong with you!'' Madame Pomfrey turned and stalked away from and indignant Draco Malfoy.

"You're wrong!'' Draco shouted. ''You have to be! There's _something_ you've missed!'' He was absolutely furious with the stubborn witch. He had tried to get her to diagnose him with _something,_ but she kept insisting that his health was sound. ''_She obviously knows nothing about healing if she thinks I'm not coming down with something._'' Draco thought. ''_Batty old witch._''

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath and readied her quill. ''Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Describe your symptoms to me once more.'' she said very calmly. Draco Malfoy was one of her least favorite patients. He often came in feigning illnesses, trying to cut class, no doubt.

Draco gave a huff, ''Oh for Merlin's sake... Alright, it started last night. I was walking and heard this... noise... and I... I _might_ have caught a glimpse of it, and... and I just keep thinking about... this thing. But, this thing, just the thought of it should be... I mean... _is_... revolting, and... and appalling, and makes me a little nauseous. Now, try as I might, I just can't get... it... out of my head. Perhaps I've been bewitched. Yes! That's got to be it. That... noise... I heard was some kind of spell or charm. There's got to be some counter for it in that pitiful library of yours.'' Draco finally felt a bit of relief. He was so very sure that bewitchment was the cause of all his 'sympoms'. He had to believe it. It was his last hope.

Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical. ''_I don't think he needs me here at all. He's already convinced himself. I wonder what _really_ happened last night?_'' She thought for a moment. ''Now, just to be clear, which part of the castle were you in when you heard this... noise?''

''What does that matter?'' Draco said suspiciously. ''_She can't suspect anything... can she?''_

''Well, it would narrow down the field a little, don't you think? Searching the whole castle for wayward charms would take quite some time, and leave you in your 'condidtion' for longer than necessary.''

''Oh, well then...'' Draco said, albeit distrustfully. ''I was actually walking in these corridors. _Alright?_''

''_Oh dear, this _is_ interesting,''_ Madame Pomfrey thought, ''_very interesting indeed._'' She nodded her head and looked over her notes, ''Alright Mr. Malfoy, why don't you have a bit of a lie down while I look up a few things. Won't take but a tic.'' She smiled to herself as she headed to her bookcase, selecting a few volumes. ''My assistant should be here shortly to give me a hand.''

Draco slumped on one of the beds and closed his eyes. ''_Just get it over with,''_ he thought, ''_just make it stop.''_

* * *

Ginny walked through the halls, checking over her schedules. ''_Everything looks to be in order._'' Her plate was certainly going to be full, but she was strangely looking forward to it. Growing up in a household of nine, she certainly was no stranger to work. ''_At least this is going to be fun... in a weird and wonderful way... I can't wait!_'' Her step began to quicken as she neared the infirmary.

* * *

Draco lay on one of the hospital beds, staring at the ceiling. ''_At this rate, I am going to die of old age and boredom before she finds anything. I wish her _assistant_ would hurry it up._'' he thought scornfully. Then, he heard the old doors opening and someone enter the infirmary. ''_Finally!_'' he thought, as he sat up and looked for the old bat's aide. Instead, his mind went blank as he looked upon the focus of his malady.

* * *

Ginny greeted her new mentor, who was reading at her desk. ''Good morning, Madame Pomfrey.''

''Ah, good morning, Miss Weasley! Have a good look around last night?''

''Yes, I did, thank you. Well, I've checked my class schedule and everything looks good.''

''Excellent! Now then, since you are already a bit familiar with your surroundings, I suppose we can get started right away then, if that's alright with you?''

''Absolutely!''

''Wonderful! Especially since we have our first patient of the year.'' Madame Pomfrey got up, handed Ginny her case notes, and led her down the rows of beds. ''Draco Malfoy came in not an hour ago complaining of,'' she turned to Draco, ''What was it we had decided on, Mr. Malfoy? Bewitchment? Yes, that was it.'' She hid a smile as Draco stiffened. ''He describes his symptoms as an unwanted focus on and unsavory object, that just 'won't get out of his head'.'' She turned to Ginny, ''What would your diagnosis be?''

Ginny skimmed the notes and thought for a moment, putting aside the fact that this was Malfoy she was supposed to make feel better, and focus on treating her first patient. ''Well, of course it could be a charm, especially with Peeves running about. But, I've been doing some reading over the summer, and such a thing could be, not medical, or magical, but psychological.'' Ginny looked at the medi-witch, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds with the diagnosis. But, instead of looking upset, she looked pleased as punch.

''What and extraordinary conclusion, Miss Weasley. I too have read about psychological illnesses, but honestly I never thought about them applying here. With magic so abundant, it never occured to me that it might not be the culprit. Good work.'' Madame Pomfrey said. Ginny beamed.

Draco, though, was not impressed. "Wait, what? Psychological? What, by the gods, is that? And, why should I listen to you, Weaslette? You're no medi-witch. I'm not even sure you can read!'' Draco scrambled for another insult, trying to keep himself from staring at her. ''_If either of them suspect _anything_, I'm done for. It'll be straight off the Astronomy Tower, for me. Oh Gods! Please don't let them guess.''_

Ginny gave him an icy stare to rival his own. ''_Typical,_'' she thought. ''_No, I won't let him ruin this for me. Not in this lifetime.''_ She squared her shoulders and gave her best professional face. ''I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that I reached this conclusion by reading only the most respected medical journals in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. I'm suprised that someone of your breeding has never heard of psychological illnesses. They are quite common.'' She gave a slight smile at the rather subtle jab to his pride.

''Figures that you would read _muggle_ medical journals,'' Draco scoffed.

Madame Pomfrey looked harshly at Draco. ''Now that will be enough Mr. Malfoy. You may go.''

''What?! But you haven't _done anything_!'' Draco said angrily.

''There is nothing we _can_ do for you at this time, Mr. Malfoy. So, you might as well go about your day as you usually would. When we find out more, you'll be the first to know. Now, Miss Weasley, if you would follow me?'' And with that, they both turned and left a bewildered Draco to himself.

* * *

Draco stormed through the entrance to the common room. His fellow Slytherins gave him a wide berth for fear of the dreaded Malfoy temper. He paid them no mind, only wishing he were elsewhere. Upon reaching his room, he was most relieved to find it empty. Falling face-first into his pillow, Draco gave a growl of aggravation. ''_This just _cannot_ be happening!''_ he thought. ''_Why in the name of Merlin did it have to be _her_!! Of all the people in the entire bloody school, it had to be that... that... girl._'' Draco remembered her hexing him the previous year. He had bat bogeys flying out of his nose for a good half hour. He tried to dredge up the anger and humiliation he'd felt, but now he could only recall her precision form, the firm control of her wand, the intense focus in her eyes when she spoke the charm. He tried to remember his fury, but now all he felt was a begrudging respect for her tenacity, determination, and skill. ''_Not bad... for a blood traitor...''_

* * *

A/N: I'm not too happy with the stopping point, but I hit a road block and just wanted to get this one posted. There's a poll on my profile I'd like all you wonderful readers to check out. I need input on Ginny's first song at the Three Broomsticks, so I'd really like your opinions. And if you would like to message me with your song suggestions, that would be great, too. I appreciate all the help. Review and tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Just so we are on the same page, I do not own any piece of the commercial pie that is Harry Potter. But, I _do_ own part of the industrial quiche that is William Shatner… just… so… you know…

A/N: OH MY GODS!! (awesome comic strip, by the way…) I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapie!! Ok here we go…

Thanks to...

**ImxAxPhoenix**

**PheonixFyre88**

**HopeCoppice**

**sexihannah**

**Sympathetic Me**

**&**

**Oxymoron8** -Hmm, what a fascinating suggestion… I just might use it… ; ) Thanks for the encouragement!!

And on with the show!!

Ch. 4

* * *

''Miss Weasley.'' Ginny looked up from the book she was taking notes from. She was learning so many new things everyday, it was sometimes hard to keep everything straight. _The Healer's Helpmate_ had been quite useful this past week. She put down her quill and went to the table upon which Madame Pomfrey was working on a batch of boil cure potion.

''Yes, Madame Pomfrey?''

''Would you mind terribly running an errand for me?'' Madame Pomfrey asked, as she stirred the cauldron with a rather large spoon.

''Not at all.''

''Oh, thank you dear.'' She motioned Ginny to take the spoon, ''Stir this clockwise another ten times, please.'' The medi witch took up a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a note. ''Take this to Professor Snape. I seem to be low on stewed horned slugs, and I don't think the group of fourth years that were careless with their Bubotubers will be very pleased if I don't have enough for this potion.'' She chuckled, sneaking a glance at the five pitiful, boil-covered students who lay in beds along the wall.

_''Ugh…_'' Ginny thought, _''Not Snape…''_, but, ''No problem, be back in a jiff'' is what came out of her mouth. She took the note and off she went down to the dungeons.

* * *

Draco sat, thoroughly bored, listening to Snape drone on about some potion or another. This was strange because Potions was the only class he actually enjoyed. Normally, he'd be paying rapt attention to Snape's lectures, taking notes and jotting down ideas for variations. He took great pleasure in both the theory and practice of making potions. But, today, he just couldn't keep focused on anything, save for the thing he was presently thinking about. This current fixation being Miss Ginny Weasley. A whole week had passed and still she invaded his thoughts. There wasn't a single thing he did that didn't make him think about her. When he woke up, he thought about how he woke early the night after he first heard her sing. When he went to breakfast, he sometimes saw her there and simply couldn't take his eyes off her. Thankfully they had no classes together, but even so, he could not concentrate for all the thoughts filling his head of her. And when he went to bed at night, he still fell asleep thinking about her. Even flying was no longer a safe haven. He couldn't help but remember flying against her when she took over as Gryffindor seeker in his fifth year. And that was all Potter's fault. Stupid bloody Potter.

Draco looked up, when he noticed that the droning had ceased, and into the eyes of his head of house. And he didn't look happy. But just as Snape was sure to begin yelling at him, someone knocked on the door. Saving Draco, for the moment, from a sound tongue lashing. As Snape walked to the door, Draco's eyes followed to catch a glimpse of his rescuer.

* * *

Ginny took a breath and knocked on the door to the Potions room. It wasn't but a moment before an irate Professor Snape was scowling down at her demanding why she'd disrupted his class.

''Forgive me, Professor, but I'm on an errand for Madame Pomfrey.'' Ginny said as she handed him the note.

Snape read it, then looked at Ginny. ''So you're the new _aide_, are you Miss Weasley?'' he asked condescendingly .

''I'm afraid so, sir.'' said Ginny, making sure to be overly cheerful. Nothing rankled Snape like cheerfulness.

''Then, I suppose I'll be getting more of these little interruptions throughout the term?''

''It would probably be safe to assume so.''

''Very well then. Wait here.'' he said sternly and headed off to his supply closet. Ginny was left by the door, and to the stares of the potions class. She saw 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins spread throughout the room at various lab stations. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taking advantage of the potions master's absence to talk between themselves. Other than that, they hadn't even noticed she was there. She felt a little dejected at this, but let it slide off her like water.

_''They've been ignoring me for years, it's not like it's anything new''_ she told herself. Even so, she was a bit lonely, and suddenly felt the twin's absence intensely. She shook her head, as if to dislodge these thoughts. _''No more of this, Ginny. It's only been a week. You can't be lonesome yet_.'' She smiled to herself and resumed surveying the room.

* * *

Draco watched Professor Snape throw open the door, revealing none other than Ginny Weasley herself. _''Speak of the red-headed devil…_'' he thought. ''_What_ _on earth brings her down here_?'' He observed her speaking with Snape. Most all the students in the school were sure to tread lightly around the potions master, but not Ginny Weasley. She gave the proper amount of deference, and was nothing but polite, and yet she still managed to be quite cheeky.

Draco managed to catch a bit of their conversation. ''Then, I suppose I'll be getting more of these little interruptions throughout the term?'' ''It would probably be safe to assume so.'' Draco swallowed hard. _''Fan-bloody-tastic. Not only can I not stop thinking about her, she'll also be popping into my classes every so often…_'' Draco was then almost horrified to notice that part of him did not mind… almost.

Snape stalked off, leaving her at the door. Draco continued to watch her, and became increasingly fascinated with the expressions crossing the littlest Weasley's face. _''Ah, she's spotted Saint Potter. But, what's this? Now she looks so sad. What could strike the smile from her lovely face so completely?_'' A small part of him resisted greatly this last admission, but he was far too gone to hear it. He was entranced as she shook her head, her curls dancing like flames around her face. ''And _there, it has returned again. If I'm not mistaken, Weaslette wears a mask as well. And I very much doubt I am mistaken_.'' He studied her face like he would if he were a sculptor. Noting the arch of her brow, her high cheekbones, the fine line of her nose, the cupid's bow of her lips, the deep chocolate shade of her eyes. Even from across the room, he could see her eyes in sharp contrast. There were even light flecks of green around the iris. He had never seen such eyes.

* * *

Ginny scanned the room looking for familiar faces, when she found, instead, a pair of eyes. She took a quick breath. It was as if she was bound by those eyes. They were the most extraordinary shade. _''Their color… some might call it grey… but it's more than that...they look like quicksilver. I've never seen quicksilver eyes before._'' She felt drawn into these silver eyes. She felt them looking deep into her own. Before, she would have called silver a cold color. But, seeing them now, she knew how much heat silver could hold, how much emotion. A very small part of her realized she was staring quite seriously. But Ginny would not listen, she wanted to keep looking into these quicksilver eyes.

* * *

Draco felt the pull from her eyes, and realized she was staring as intently into his eyes as he was into hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong, forbidden. But then, nearly all of the most wondrous things in life were. He was falling deeper into the depths of her eyes when he heard a noise…

''Take your stewed horned slugs and be gone from my class, Miss Weasley. From now on, wait until the end of the period to make sure your disruption has the least effect on my students.''

Ginny snapped her head toward Professor Snape, turning so quickly she felt a sharp pain in her neck. A blush crept up her cheeks when the reasonable, conscious part of her mind took back over and recalled the last few moments. She took the proffered jar and left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Snape had resumed his droning and Draco was deep in thought about something that had to do nothing with potions. _''I cannot _believe_ that. In front of everyone! Staring at her as boldly as you please… But then she _was_ staring back… Never mind that! It_ must _not happen again. It _cannot_! I won't let it. It has to stop…''_ Draco made a firm decision to do whatever was necessary to rid his mind of… her.

* * *

Ginny lay in her bed that night, trying to recall any of the features that belonged to those quicksilver eyes. _''I can't believe it. I stared at those eyes, at him''_ for she was sure that it was a him, though why she couldn't begin to fathom, she just knew. _''How could I have not noticed anything else?_'' She closed her eyes, pictured his as she had seen them this afternoon, and tried again to see his face. She saw the heat, the passion there. Perhaps not romantic passion, but there are many types of passion. And there was plenty of it in his eyes. But no features. _''Nothing, but those eyes…_'' And with that thought in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay for chapter 4!! _Phew_! I got over my little road block from last chappie, and now am on a bit of a roll. I've got a kind of calendar lined up so I can keep all the events straight (as I'm kinda keeping with HBP, but not) I like a little continuity with my fantasies. At least this one anyway. I've got some more ideas for other fics that are almost completely AU, or at least might as well be. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review, and a little juicy morsel before I go, next chapter is the Open Mic Night!! Wish me luck!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My dear readers. It has come to my attention that someone has been spreading atrocious lies that I own the rights to Harry Potter. Let me squash the rumors now. I do _not_ own Harry Potter… Much to my disappointment and unhappiness… Poor miserable me...

And now to the lovely reviewers!!

**Beastie**- ;P

**oxymoron8**- Thanks! I knew that to make Ginny intimidated by Snape just wouldn't be her. She's been possessed by Lord Voldemort, for the gods sakes, Snape is much less scary. And as for his snarkiness, how could he be any other way? : ) As for the other Slytherins, I'm not sure. There are some who will probably make an appearance, but not as a major players. In this one I'm trying to break out of cannon (totally ignoring DH and the Epilogue of Doom), and then later I'll go crazy…er. Enjoy!

**ImxAxPhoenix**- You know, I asked my self that just the other day! lol Patience, my dear, patience. I have a few things that must happen before Draco gets revealed and the smoochy-ness can begin, that way we have a solid foundation for their love to be built on (awww for sappy metaphors). Never fear, we'll get there (and then some!) Thanks for keeping with me!

**Rashel Quinn**- Thanks! I hope you like the new chapter!

**Sympathetic Me**- Your hopes have been answered! Happy reading!

**Dizzydazzle**- I'm going, I'm going! Hope this stopping point is better.

A/N: Just so everybody knows, the italicized sentences in parenthesis, (_''Like so…''_), are Draco's inner monologue when in Ginny's pov. Ok, so everyone's been briefed (snicker) and on with the story!

Ch. 5

--  
The Three Broomsticks was absolutely buzzing with excitement as students, faculty and villagers alike crammed themselves into the pub in preparation for the premier of Open Mic Night. Rosemerta surveyed the overflowing taproom with a gleeful smile upon her face. Many had called her mad, inviting in amateur entertainers on one of the busiest nights of the entire school year. Now though, looking at her numerous patrons, they all knew she was mad like a fox.

--

Draco sat down in one of the back booths, while downing his first butterbeer. He set down the empty bottle and picked up another, wishing it were something stronger. _''This business with my father is getting strange. First he tells me to carry my invisibility cloak with me at all times, 'just in case'. Now, imperius-ing people at a stupid pub. What the bloody fuck is going on? No, actually, I really don't want to know what is going on inside that bastard's head. His or his 'master's'._' Draco had been receiving instructions from his father secreted inside the snack boxes his mother sent him every week. He used to look forward to his weekly packages, but now he just took the note and chucked the rest in the bin. Sweets just didn't taste right when used as camouflage.

''Oh good, you found us a table, Drakie!'' Draco grimaced as Pansy slid in next to him. He tried valiantly not to shudder as she began wrapping her arms around him and settling her head on his shoulder. He wanted to shove her off, to tell her to leave him the bloody hell alone. But he couldn't. He had to just sit there and take it. _''Your own bloody fault, you stupid prat. You had to find something to occupy your mind and this is the best you could do. Bloody fucking brilliant, Draco. Just brilliant._'' For all his ranting, though, he had managed to focus on school and Quidditch the past few weeks without getting a certain person lodged in his thoughts.

--

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks and were shocked at the size of the crowd. ''We'll never get a table in this mess.'' Ron said, leading the way towards the bar. ''Don't worry, Ron. We'll find something.'' said Harry, as confident as ever. They got their drinks and Harry led the way as they waded into the taproom in search of _somewhere_ to sit. Sure enough, there quickly opened a table for four. Harry smiled triumphantly, taking a seat. ''See Ron, nothing to worry about.''

Ginny looked at the somewhat frightened third years that had just vacated the table. _''Yeah, Harry, nothing to worry about. Except terrorizing other students_.'' She shook her head and sat down. Things like this happened every time they went anywhere with Harry. No one would make the Boy-Who-Lived stand in a corner. It was nice to always get a table, but to be perfectly honest, the _way_ they always got a table was getting rather irritating.

''You did good in Quidditch practice yesterday, Ron.'' said Harry. Ron looked slightly embarrassed. ''Are you mental, mate? I did horrid. I can't catch a bloody thing!''

Hermione gave him a little smack on the arm. ''Of course you can, Ron. I've seen you play at the Burrow. You can do it. It's all a matter of concentration on the task at hand.''

Ginny smiled, ''Yeah, and not on the girls in the stands.'' Ron glared at her and threw a bar nut at her head. With out missing a beat, Ginny caught it and threw it right back at him. Ron stuck out his hand and caught it before he even realized it. ''See, you _can_, you silly prat. Now quit whining about it.'' They laughed as Ron stared unbelieving at the bar nut in his hand.

''You've been doing very well yourself, Ginny.'' Hermione said. Ginny smiled, quite pleased with herself. It had been nearly a month since she had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with Ron, Katie Bell, Jimmy Peaks, Demelza Robins, and Ritchie Coote. They had some big shoes to fill with Oliver Wood and the twins gone. They'd been practicing every spare moment. Which made Ginny's schedule very full indeed. With classes, homework, her internship with Madame Pomfrey, and now Quidditch, she had little time to herself. Though she still snuck out every now and then at night, slipping into the infirmary to sit at the windows and think. And, more frequently, to sing. That brought her mind back to the present, and what was about to take place. Suddenly, Ginny felt a trifle nervous, and, reaching for her butterbeer, nearly knocked it over and spilled a little.

''You ok, Ginny?'' Ron asked, concern written on his face. Ginny shook her head, "Fine Ron. Just had a temporary lax in coordination. Must run in the family, yeah?'' She grinned at him as he threw another bar nut at her.

--

Rosemerta made her way from behind the bar to the little stage that had been set up in the corner of the taproom. She was quite pleased with herself for finding a pensievorganum. It worked much like a pensive, in which the performer places a tune from their head into it, then it plays the music over the amplifiers.

Raising her arms, and speaking into the microphone, Rosemerta addressed the audience. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I would like to welcome you all to the Three Broomsticks and to the very first Open Mic Night!'' The pub was filled with the roar of applause. Rosemerta raised her arms higher in an effort to quiet the noise. ''We've got some wonderful entertainment lined up for you this evening, so why don't we get started?'' This question was answered with a resounding 'Yes!'

''Alright then, our first performer is a student from our beloved Hogwarts, ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for Lavender Brown!'' Rosemerta clapped as she stepped off the stage, making room for Lavender, who was making her way through the crowd. She was absolutely glowing with self-importance as she stood behind the microphone under the spotlight.

''Thank you everyone, thank you!'' she said, as the noise died down. ''This is a old favorite of mine, but I'm sure it'll be new to many of you. I do hope you enjoy it.'' she said, almost dreamily. She turned to the pensievorganum and pulled the tune from her temple, placing it in the bowl. She turned back to the microphone as strange seventies-saloon-type music started, her shoulders bobbing with the beat.

--

Ginny and Hermione stared at the stage. ''Oh Merlin, she isn't. Tell me she isn't.'' Hermione said as the music started. Ginny shook her head, ''I think she is…''

_''I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show  
My mamma used to dance for the money they'd throw  
Papa would do whatever he could''_

Ginny covered her face, ''Oh gods. Yes, she is…''

_''Preach a little gospel  
Sell a couple bottles of Dr. Good''_

The giggles started here and there in the taproom, quietly and hushed, but then…

_''Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves  
__We'd hear it from the people of the town  
__They'd call us Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves  
__But every night all the men would come around  
__And lay their money down''_

…Then, the laughter spread like wild fire. People were laughing so hard, some were falling out of their seats and not a few shot their drinks out of their noses. They were so loud, they were drowning out even the music.

_''Picked up a boy just_…ahem… _PICKED UP A BOY!_ Hey, shut the bloody hell up! I can't hear the music to sing by!!''

A great cheer came up from the tables closest to the stage, and the rest quickly caught on. Lavender said some rather unladylike things, which, thankfully for her, none of the school staff happened to hear. She retrieved her music from the pensievorganum and stomped off stage in a great huff.

--

Harry and Ron were holding their sides and hitting the table in an effort to regain their breath. ''I don't think…'' Ron stifled another laugh, ''I don't think I've ever laughed this hard.'' Harry nodded in agreement, ''I really needed that.'' Hermione just looked offended.

''I can not believe the two of you. Honestly! A fellow student has just been humiliated in front of a huge crowd, and you're laughing!!'' She shook her head at them and turned towards Ginny in disgust. ''Men are such pigs…''

Ginny gave her a look, ''Now that's not very nice, Hermione.''

''Thank you, Ginny'' said Ron.

Ginny looked at Hermione very seriously, ''I mean, why would you insult the poor pigs that way? Comparing them to men, _boys_ really, how cruel are you?'' Twin smiles blossomed on their faces and the girls shared a few table-pounding laughs of their own.

--

When things had calmed down a bit, Rosemerta returned to the stage. ''Well now, that was… interesting… But, the show must go on. Our next performer is another Hogwarts student, Pansy Parkinson.''

Pansy had unwrapped herself from around Draco and walked to the stage. She basked in the spot light with even more self-importance than Lavender, which is saying a lot. She pulled her tune from her temple and placed it in the pensievorganum and turned back to the microphone without preamble as heavy guitar and drums rang out from the amplifiers.

_Caught you in the act can't put up with that  
Messin' where you shouldn't be  
I wanna hear you say you're sorry  
Cause' nobody takes advantage of me_

_You're missin' the mark shootin' in the dark  
I'm pullin' the wool from my eyes  
Baby, don't push me further  
It's gonna hurt you if it happens twice_

_If looks could kill  
You'd be lyin' on the floor  
You'd be beggin' me please please baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reelin' from the pain  
And you'd never lie again- if looks could kill_

_Living on the edge hanging by a thread  
I'm watching every move you make  
You don't want to see my anger  
So don't you make another mistake_

_Love is on the line I ain't about to be kind  
That's a promise and a threat  
If I was you, I'd really cool it  
Or risk a night you'll never forget_

_If looks could kill  
You'd be lyin' on the floor  
You'd be beggin' me please please darling don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reelin' from the pain  
And you'd never lie again- if looks could kill_

_I was a fool to believe in you  
A sucker for every line  
I'm a little less blind than I was before  
I can see right through your design_

_If looks could kill  
You'd be lyin' on the floor  
You'd be beggin' me please please baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reelin' from the pain  
And you'd never lie again - if looks could kill_

_If looks could kill_

The music ended, and Pansy flounced off the stage amid a smattering of applause. She made her way towards the back where Draco sat, practically preening herself in preparation for his admiration.

--

Draco wracked his brain for some bullshit compliment, dreading being forced to feed Pansy's ego yet again. The girl was unbelievably needy of Draco's complete and utter attention. Though, he noticed, when she didn't know he was around, she readily sought out her ego-fix with other eager and willing companions. _''Shit, running out of time, she's almost here, it was… good, splendid, very…"_

His eyes slid past Pansy to rest on the stage as he caught the last of Rosemerta's next words. ''Let's hear it for Miss Parkinson, ladies and gentlemen! And now, our next performer is yet another Hogwarts student, Ginny Weasley.''

_''Beautiful…_'' The finished thought certainly wasn't along the lines of where it began, but it mattered not to Draco. To him, there was no Pansy, no Rosemerta, no pub full of people. The only thing that mattered, nay, in existence, was taking the stage across the room. The first thing to catch the light was a riot of striking red hair, which was swiftly followed by the stunning paleness of her face, and all of the exquisite features held there within. Draco numbly felt something shaking his arm trying to gain his attention, and angrily shoved it off. He would not be distracted from his current course, even if it was one he'd been avoiding for nearly five weeks. _''She's even more captivating than before. Is that possible? She can't have gotten more beautiful in just over a month… could she?_'' But then the point was moot. She was beautiful to him, and that was that.

--

After placing her tune into the pensievorganum, Ginny stepped in front of the microphone, momentarily blinded by the spot light. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _''Ok, you can do this, you can do this, you _can_ do this_.'' Soft guitar music filled the air, and she began to count off in her head, ''one _two three four, one two three four, one two three four…''_

--

Draco watched as the spot light illuminated her to perfection. Her freckles stood out beautifully against her alabaster skin. Her fiery hair shone. She stood there so serenely as the soft music filled the air, and then she began to sing.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
__They slither while they pass and slip away across the universe  
__Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind  
__Possessing and caressing me_

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, letting her voice roll through him. How had he done without this for so long? He reveled a moment longer before opening his eyes.

_Jai Guru Deva Ohm  
__Nothing's gonna change my world  
__Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes  
__They call me on and on across the universe  
__Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box  
__They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

Just watching her made Draco feel peace like he hadn't known in some time. He memorized her features just as he memorized the resonance and tones of her voice. She was complete, perfect.

_Jai Guru Deva Ohm  
__Nothing's gonna change my world  
__Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Sounds of laughter, shades of earth are ringing through my opened ears  
__Inciting and inviting me  
__Limitless, undying love which shines around me like a million suns  
__And calls me on and on across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva Ohm  
__Nothing's gonna change my world  
__Nothing's gonna change my world  
__Jai Guru Deva  
__Jai Guru Deva_

Ginny finished she song to a roar of applause. She smiled shyly and gave a small bow before walking off the stage. Her heart soared. She had been so afraid that she would be received badly. On the way back to her table, there were shouts of 'bravo' and 'that was amazing' and such. Ginny blushed, and took her seat. When she looked up she was met by stares of astonishment. ''What?'' Ginny asked nervously.

''Bloody hell, Gin.'' said Ron. Harry looked at her as if he'd never seen her before, ''Indeed, Bloody hell, Ginny.''

--

Draco had to work very hard to keep still as she finished her song so as not to leap up and applaud. Just imagine how that would have looked. A Malfoy applauding a Weasley. It was even harder not to follow her with his eyes as she returned to her table. Pansy was obtuse, but she wasn't that stupid. Suddenly remembering that she was still sitting next to him, Draco felt in deep need of fresh air. He made some excuse to Pansy and made his way to the door. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. As soon as he made it outside, he stepped into the alley way and put on his invisibility cloak. _''One good thing about Father's insipid schemes''_ thought Draco as he prowled the streets of Hogsmeade, unseen, and unnoticed, _''Even if Pansy does come looking for me, she sure as hell won't find me._''

--

Ginny got out of the carriage at the gates to the school grounds, and began walking up the road. The others had gone back earlier when she insisted that she needed to do some last minute things and that she wouldn't mind if they went on without her. Harry had offered to stay and keep her company, but she declined, a little surprised by his attention. In all honesty though, she just liked walking by herself. She didn't often get the chance to do so at school. At the burrow, she always went out for walks alone, and enjoyed herself immensely. She heard another carriage stop at the gates behind her. Dismayed at the thought that her walk would be interrupted, she looked to see who was in the carriage, but there was no one there. ''I suppose the thestral stopped out of habit on it's way back to the stables.'' She shrugged her shoulders and went on, taking thorough advantage of the opportunity to observe the grounds with autumn in full swing, and to simply be.

She saw no one on the way to the castle, and still no one in the halls as she made her way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. ''_It's_ _awfully deserted, I wonder where everyone's gone?_'' Just then, Ginny thought she heard steps behind her and turned to see who it was, only to be grabbed about the waist, with her arms pinned, and a strong hand covering her mouth.

--

Draco had no idea what he was doing, he was simply acting. He'd been following her ever since she left the pub, watching her, taking her in, like it had been a year, not a month, since he'd last looked upon her. Only he couldn't just keep watching, he had to do something, say something. But how, _how_? He didn't know, he just let the action take him, and her, wherever it would.

--

Ginny let out a muffled scream when she was pulled into a dark little alcove that she hadn't even seen. She heard a low, ragged voice say ''_muffliato_'' at the same time she felt the hand that pinned her arms move. _''He must have cast something''_ Ginny thought, _''though it's nothing I've ever heard of before, something to do with muffling noises, it sounds like.''_

''Why are you haunting me witch?''

Ginny stopped struggling. There was such pain in his voice, such anguish. It was as if you could hear physical injury in his words. Ginny's healer-side came to the front, and immediately assessed him. The body pressed against her back felt sound, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt in other ways. She didn't know why, but she knew in that moment that he wouldn't hurt her.

''I was better. I hadn't thought of you in weeks, then tonight. I hear your voice again.'' He shuddered against her. ''Will I _ever_ be rid of you?''

Ginny wasn't sure what to make of his question. She wasn't aware that she had been bothering anybody. And yet, she knew that she must have been. But when had it begun? She tried to ask him, but it just came out as a muffled murmur. She relaxed her body, trying to show him that she was going to be docile, and tried again. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then slowly removed his hand, yet kept it poised to silence her if she screamed.

''You said 'again'. When did you hear me the last?''

He stilled for a moment, clearly puzzled at the direction of her query. ''The first night back.'' (_''Why did you just tell her that, Draco? That was stupid, no, beyond stupid. And yet… it felt… right…''_)

Ginny thought for a moment, remembering that night in the infirmary. ''I _thought_ I heard something…''

He stiffened, lightly tightening his arm about her waist and arms. ''What?'' (_''Great. Just great. Now you've blown it. She knows…'')_

''I thought heard something,'' Ginny said again, ''that night, like steps down the corridor. That must have been you. I thought I was just very tired and had been imagining things.''

His body relaxed, the arm about her easing. ''Forgive me for questioning my apparent good fortune, but why are you not screaming or trying to get away?''

Ginny had to think about that. It was a valid question. ''I don't know, actually. I guess I don't really feel threatened.'' He scoffed in disbelief. ''Not to bruise your ego,'' Ginny said, ''but growing up with six brothers makes one, especially the youngest girl, quite adept at defending herself when it comes down to it. And the only way you'd be able to take me anywhere is to either drag me, kicking and screaming, or apparate somewhere within the school grounds. And I've already been to the scariest place the school has to offer, so beyond that, nothing here really frightens me.''

He seemed to think on this for a moment, as if processing it and filing it away for a later date. ''And what about portkeys? If I'd had a portkey, you'd be lost now.''

''Yes, but then you wouldn't be telling me about the portkey, now would you?'' She laughed a little. ''Besides, I knew you meant me no harm when you first spoke.''

''How so?''

''You sounded as if you were in compete agony. I'm training to be a healer, and I've come to learn that when in such pain, one doesn't usually seek to physically harm others, one only seeks to alleviate that pain, to do something about it.''

He stiffened, ''And what makes you think you know so much?'' he said, though with less force than it might have had. (_''Perfect diagnosis…''_)

A twitch of a smile crossed Ginny's face, ''I know, because you're mannerisms tell me that I'm right. Am I not?''

''More or less.'' (_''More or… more._'')

Ginny stopped smiling. ''I'm sorry to have caused you pain. I never realized… I didn't do it on purpose, I would never do that.''

''I know,'' he said quietly.

Ginny glanced down and much to her surprise, she saw no arm. She felt one, firm and strong against her but there was none to be seen. ''You're wearing an invisibility cloak,'' she said, very matter-of-factly.

''What of it?''

''Nothing. It just struck me as strange when I looked down and didn't see your arm where I know it to be. Silly really…''

''No, that seems to be a rational train of thought. Perhaps a little too rational for the current situation.''

Ginny smiled at that. She was thinking rather too rationally for the occasion, but she felt a level of ease with her 'captor' that she had with very few others. ''Who are you?'' she asked, pleadingly.

He stiffened once again. ''No one you should concern yourself with.''

''But, please? Not even a hint?''

''No,'' he said firmly. ''Now drop it, for both our sakes.''

Ginny sighed. ''As you wish.'' She thought for a moment, ''May I ask you another question, then?''

''If it please you.''

''Will I see you again?''

''You're not seeing me now,'' he said sarcastically.

Ginny laughed a little. ''You know what I mean.''

He was silent for a time, and Ginny thought he didn't mean to answer her. Then he took a deep breath and said, ''If you wish to meet again, come back here.''

Ginny was quite pleased to hear this, though she wasn't exactly sure why. ''How will you know if I do?''

''I'll know,'' he said. And just as suddenly as he had grabbed her, he was gone. Ginny spun around, and even knowing that she wouldn't see anyone, looked anyway. The hall was empty and still, devoid of any sign of her mystery man. _''What a strange turn of events… I do hope I'll 'see' him again_,'' she thought, and laughed to herself. She shook her head and headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories.

--

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco followed her all the way to her dormitory, watching her as he had done earlier, but without the urgency to act. For now, he was content to just observe, nothing more. From there, he went to his own dormitory, intent on sleep. He was swiftly granted this, but not before reliving his conversation with Ginny in his head a few times. Draco finally slid into the arms of sleep thinking about how it felt to be pressed against the length of her body, to be separated from that tumble of glorious hair by only the thin cloak. And in his sleep, he dreamed, and in his dreams, he continued thinking about her.

--

Laying in her bed, Ginny stared at the ceiling thinking about him. This boy who was so completely taken over by her, however unknown to her, he had to forcibly detain her and make his sentiments known. While, the entire time, keeping his identity secret. It was terribly fascinating, exciting, and not only a little flattering. She wondered who he was, and fell asleep trying to puzzle out his identity, even dreaming about it. And in this dream, though in the morning she wouldn't remember it, he had the most captivating mercury eyes.

--

A/N Ok, I cut down the chorus in Ginny's song (Across the Universe, originally done by the Beatles, but my chosen version is done by Fiona Apple) because 12 ''Nothing's gonna change my world''s is just too much. Anyway, the other songs were Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves by Cher (Lavender's) and If Looks Could Kill by Heart (Pansy's). The 'pensievorganum' I made up all by myself, with help from an online Latin English Dictionary. (Organum is a musical instrument) And I know that the thestrals don't stay in the stables, but the carriages have to go somewhere… Sorry this chapter took sooooooooooo long, but I had the hardest f#king time picking out Pansy's song. I wanted to give her a song with enough credit so as not to belittle Ginny's greater degree of success with her song. Thanks for reading, and, please, please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, ok, well, I'm back! So, please, hold your stones til the end of the chapter, and if you still want to kill me then fire away. ;) I think I've told you guys that I have a fickle muse, and if not, well, yeah, she's a capricious little tart. With almost no thanks to her, and many thanks to my friend Laura, who prodded me to finish this chapter, you now have an update. Sorry, sorry, sorry about the horrendously long wait. So Read, Review, and Be Merry! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Oh the parties I would have if I owned Harry Potter… Oh the private parties I would have if I owned Draco Malfoy… ; ) Alas, I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not sniffle own Draco Malfoy sniffle, therefore I am party-less… and more than a little sad…

CH. 6

A chill October wind was blowing outside this Friday morning as Ginny made her rounds in the infirmary. It had been a particularly busy week. The two 'dueling' Hufflepuffs in beds one and three were much better. They'd been brought in two days ago after simultaneously hexing each other with the finger-removing jinx and stretching jinx, respectively. Neville Longbottom was in bed six, recovering from yet another exploding cauldron. And in bed nine, Blaise Zabini was resting after a nasty tumble off his broom during Quidditch practice yesterday evening. Ginny had been getting very good at ignoring the fact that various patients of hers were Slytherins, and now didn't even associate houses while in the infirmary.

''How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Zabini?'' Ginny asked, while checking over his injuries.

''Much better.'' Blaise replied.

''I saw you up and moving around earlier. Any dizziness or motion sickness?''

''No, none.'' Blaise gave an eager smile, ''though I don't suppose you'll let me stay until the end of the day anyway?'' he asked, hopefully.

Ginny smiled, ''No, sorry. I'll have to kick you out here shortly, but I think I can buy you till a little before lunch.''

''Damn, I was hoping to get out of my herbology class today.'' Blaise said, ''I hate dirt.''

Ginny put her hand on her hip and playfully raised her eyebrows at him. ''Why, Mr. Zabini, are you purposefully injuring yourself to skive off class?''

Blaise shook his head, ''No, I can think of much less painful ways to do that. But,'' he shrugged, ''I figured, as long as I'm here, it doesn't hurt to try.''

''Ah, well,'' Ginny said, picking up her clipboard with a grin, ''Better luck next time.''

--

Ginny was sitting at her table, pouring over some case studies when Madame Pomfrey came in the infirmary doors. The medi-witch looked particularly exhausted this morning; as was expected. She'd been flooing back and forth between here and St. Mungo's all week.

Ginny was horrified to learn Sunday morning the reason for the deserted halls on her way back from Hogsmeade. Had she returned to the school with her friends, she would have, first hand, seen Katie Bell get cursed. Even though there was most likely nothing she could have done, Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not being there. Katie had been taken straight to St. Mungo's and everyone else had returned to their dorms. No one had even been in the common room when she got there Saturday night, and she just thought her roommates weren't feeling very chatty. Truthfully, though, she'd been a little distracted to notice everyone's strange behavior.

When she heard about Katie the next morning she'd come straight to the infirmary to talk to Madame Pomfrey, only to find a note on her desk from Professor Dumbledore saying that she had gone to St. Mungo's with Katie and would be back later this morning. He'd even asked if Ginny could attend to the hospital wing and it's patients today, somehow knowing that she'd be there first thing. The man was uncanny. When Madame Pomfrey returned, she brought with her a large box of case studies of curses similar to the one Katie had been hit with. Ginny was quick to volunteer her services, and had been going through them all week.

''Any news?'' Ginny asked hopefully.

''No change, though she's stable.'' Madame Pomfrey shook her head as she slumped into her chair. ''If we could only figure out where that necklace came from, we'd have a much better idea of how to treat her. How about you? Any luck with those case studies?''

''I've pulled a couple for you to look over.'' Ginny set files in front of the Medi-witch. ''This one has in common the levitation and convulsions, though the patient has no memory of the event. And until Katie is conscious, we won't know how close the two cases are. I think it's the best place to start.''

Madame Pomfrey nodded, ''I agree,'' she smiled at Ginny, ''Excellent work. Now, how about our patients here?''

''Well, our dueling Hufflepuffs are responding well to treatment and are as comfortable as they are going to get. Mr. Zabini should be well enough to be out of our way by lunch. And I was going to discharge Neville as soon as I got your approval.''

Madame Pomfrey heaved herself out of her chair. ''Well, lets not keep him waiting any longer, shall we?'' Ginny gave her a smile, and got back to work.

--

Ginny flew one last lap around the pitch before heading to the locker rooms to shower and change. This practice had been a hard one. Everyone was still reeling from Katie getting cursed, and compound that with the team now being short one chaser. Ginny was good, but she wasn't _that_ good. Harry was going to have a hard time finding someone to replace her until she got well.

Ginny touched down just outside the locker rooms, and let out a slightly embarrassing squeak of surprise when Harry stepped out of the shadows.

''Bloody hell, Harry, don't do that! You nearly scared the life out of me. What were you doing hiding there?''

''I wasn't hiding, I was watching you.'' Harry said as he pushed off the wall next to the locker room doors. Ginny felt a little uneasy under Harry's intense gaze, and fumbled to fill the suddenly awkward silence.

''I know you're captain, Harry, but even you need to take a break sometimes. You know, with all that's happened... you could use it… umm...'' Harry had walked towards her as she spoke and was now less than a foot away.

''I wasn't watching you as captain, Ginny.'' He stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. ''I've been so blind. All these years, you've been right here in front of me. You've always been there, waiting for me.'' As Harry leaned in Ginny placed a hand on his chest, keeping him from closing the distance.

''Harry? What are you doing?'' Her mind was reeling. Where had this all come from?

''What I should have done years ago.'' And he kissed her.

Ginny didn't really have much experience with kissing, especially romantic kissing, so she didn't quite know what to think about the forward, yet gentle kiss. It was nice, she supposed, but there was no passion, no fire. Or maybe there was, but she was just to inexperienced to notice it. She was being kissed by Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the boy she'd idolized before even meeting him properly, who rescued her from the Basilisk and from the clutches of Voldemort himself. Hundreds of girls would kill to be in her place, and yet… And yet, she didn't feel the way she'd expected to feel. She really didn't feel much at all, to tell the truth.

Harry pulled away with a little smile on his face. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but just couldn't decide where to begin. Harry obviously mistook her silence, because he grinned wider and clutched her hand that still rested on his chest. ''You'd better get changed, or we'll be late for dinner.''

Ginny quickly found her voice, ''You go on ahead, I've got to stop by the hospital wing anyway…'' She had to think.

''Alright, I'll see you back at the tower, then.'' He squeezed her hand one more time and left. Leaving Ginny standing there, wondering what had just happened.

--

Draco wasn't sure what had just happened. He'd been contentedly sitting in the stands at the Quidditch Pitch, watching Ginny fly. Not to spy, just to watch her. Honestly, he wasn't paying much attention to their maneuvers anyway. He'd watched her take a final lap and head for the locker rooms when he noticed Saint Potter lurking in the shadows. Draco had suddenly felt very protective and slightly territorial as Ginny touched down. He was apprehensive as Harry walked towards her. Then, he'd felt a hot jab of jealousy as he watched Harry _kiss_ Ginny. His hands clenched into fists, and he fought the urge to throw off his invisibility cloak and beat the living daylights out of The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die. Draco watched Ginny as she watched Harry walk away. He tried to decipher the emotion there, but was just too far away to tell. Did she _want_ Harry to kiss her? Or was she just as confused as he was himself?

Thoughts and emotions ran rampant in his head as he tried to puzzle it out. As Ginny walked into the locker room, Draco pulled parchment and ink from his bag and began to write. He often wrote to clear his head, to think. Sometimes the answer was there, just buried in the emotional clutter that writing helped to organize.

--

Ginny nicked something to eat from the kitchens before heading to the infirmary. She just couldn't face Harry yet. She was still so confused about the kiss and her feelings, or lack there of. Though she couldn't account for his sudden change in behavior, she had to deal with it. Only she didn't know what to do. She wished there was someone she could talk to about it. Her roommates would only gossip about it, and the last thing she wanted was for it to be spread around school. Hermione and Ron were out, seeing as she _certainly_ didn't want them to know. She suddenly felt very lonely.

--

Ginny decided to spend her Saturday in the library to catch up on some homework. At least that was what she was telling herself. She didn't really have anything to do other than an essay that wasn't due for 2 weeks. Truthfully, she was still hiding from Harry. Try as she might, she just couldn't understand why she wasn't walking on air. If this had happened last year, she would have been overjoyed that he had finally noticed her. Maybe that was the problem; he _finally_ noticed her. Without telling her head about it, he heart must have moved on. _''Well heart_,'' she thought, _''now that the rest of my body parts are informed… I can't say I blame you.''_

Ginny gave up all pretenses of studying, and just clunked her head down on the table and chuckled at herself. She was going to have to stop talking to herself, before her 'self' started talking back. All she needed was _someone_ to talk _to_. She thought for a moment, _''You know who you want to talk to._'' She smiled at the prospect, eager to 'see' him again. _''I wonder if he'll be there? Well, only one way to find out._'' And she headed out of the library and down the halls in high spirits, not caring that she was still talking to herself.

--

Ginny stepped into the dim alcove where not a week before she'd 'met' with her mystery man. Even though she knew she wouldn't see him, she still looked around, hoping for some sign of his presence.

''So you actually came back?'' Draco had been thrilled when she left the library and started making her way here. He'd had to cut through a couple secret passages to get here ahead of her, and only made it a second or two before she did.

She turned towards the direction of his voice, and saw a small bench where he must be sitting. She imagined him sitting there, watching her, and took a seat on the bench opposite him. ''Did you really not think I would?''

''No, I didn't. I was sure you'd run screaming and never look back.'' He couldn't contain the delight in his voice that she'd acted to the contrary.

''The thought did cross my mind for a moment.'' Ginny laughed to herself. ''But you intrigued me.

''Really?''

''Yes. Really. What's not to be intrigued by? A mysterious man shanghais me in the middle of the corridor, demanding that I stop invading his mind, because he heard me sing and it captivated him. Sounds pretty fascinating to me.''

He had to laugh at that. ''Well, I suppose when you put it that way.''

''Speaking of which, how have you been here lately. Have I been very distracting this past week?'' Ginny tried to make it light, but she was actually a little worried about him.

Draco hesitated for a moment, surprised at the concern in her voice. He flicked his wand and muttered _muffliato_ before answering her. ''Actually, I've been ok. I'm less distracted than I have been… Thank you for asking.''

Ginny's face lit up in a glorious smile. ''You're welcome. It's the very least I could do.''

''Now, besides being intrigued, why did you come?''

Ginny shrugged. ''To talk with you. I don't really have that many people I can just talk to. And I feel… comfortable with you.''

''You don't even know who I am.''

She laughed, ''I know. That's the sad thing, isn't it. I can talk more freely with a complete stranger than I can with just about anyone else. Certainly anyone else here at school.''

Draco couldn't help himself, ''You've got _how many_ brothers, and you can't talk to them?''

''Well, Fred and George, I can talk to them. But, with them gone this year… it's a bit less lively to say the least.'' She smiled, thinking about the twins. ''What about you? Do you have any siblings?''

He answered unthinkingly, ''I'm an only child.''

''Perhaps that's why I got stuck in your head. You finally got tired of being alone.''

''Maybe… maybe.'' Draco was surprised at how close to the truth she was. ''Now, you said you wanted to talk, so what do you want to talk about?'' Anything to keep him from that particular subject.

Ginny ducked her head to hide her sudden blush. ''Well, now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to share it anymore.''

Draco stiffened, ''Why not?''

''Well, it's…'' Ginny grimaced, ''it's really quite embarrassing. Ok, it's not embarrassing per se, more confusing.''

Draco relaxed slightly, relieved that it wasn't just him that she didn't want to share it with. ''Oh, come now. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell.''

Ginny smiled in his general direction, ''I know that.'' She ducked her head again, ''Well, uh, it's just that, well, Harry Potter… he, uh, kissed me yesterday.''

''Oh.'' Draco clenched his hands. He hadn't forgotten what had happened at the pitch. Or, more accurately, he couldn't stop thinking about it. ''Why is that confusing?''

''Honestly? I didn't feel a thing. I mean, I felt lips and what not, but no other feelings. Now, I'm no expert on kisses, but I do know that they should be more than that.''

Draco's heart leapt to hear this. ''So she didn't want him to kiss her after all!'' He scrambled to form a coherent response. ''Well, that's… unfortunate… right?''

''You know, not really.'' Ginny said, cocking her head toward the bench. ''I don't think I've ever really seen him as anything other than a brother.'' She laughed, ''As if I need another one of those!''

The two sat and talked for over an hour, talking about nearly everything. Ginny tried and tried to get him to slip something about his identity, but he nimbly avoided her at every turn. She was finding that she truly enjoyed his company, disembodied voice aside.

''Well, I hate to bring our time together to an end, but I think you are going to be late for dinner.'' Draco really didn't want her to go, but he also didn't want her to neglect her basic needs on his account.

''By the gods, you're right,'' Ginny shook her head as she tucked away her watch. ''It seems like I just got here.''

Draco sighed, ''Yes, it does.'' He heaved himself up from the bench and moved toward the hall. ''Well, I think I'm going to get a head start. Wouldn't want you analyzing everyone who came in the Great Hall after you, trying to guess my identity,'' he said, half jokingly.

''Yes, good idea.'' Ginny chuckled. ''I'll even wait here for a minute to give you ample time to get settled in.''

''I appreciate that.''

''So, same time next week?'' Ginny asked hopefully.

''If you like. Though, it's a Hogsmeade Weekend, next week. Aren't you going to the Open Mic Night?''

Ginny had completely forgotten her performance at the Three Broomsticks. It had been such a hectic week, she hadn't had room in her head for it. ''Actually, I hadn't thought about it, though, I suppose I will be there. Are you going?''

''I'd planned on it, yes.''

''Well, then, maybe afterwards, same as last time?''

''Of course, though with less surprise on your part,'' he joked.

Ginny laughed, ''Alright, I'll _see _you then.''

''Until then.'' And he left.

Ginny sat for a moment, thinking about the past hour, staring at nothing. No, not nothing… _what is that_? She picked up a crumpled piece of parchment from the bench, _his_ bench. Smoothing it out on her lap, she began to read the slightly messy, yet elegant script. Her breath caught in her throat and she read it again. To call it poetry would be misleading. It was more words and thoughts that happened to rhyme. As she read it through a third time, mentally adjusting and revising, a melody came to her mind, and then the harmony and base lines. She smiled to herself and thought about Open Mic Night. _''Well, he said he'd be there… I wonder what he'll think of it?_'' She gently folded the parchment and put it in her pocket and headed to the Great Hall. She was going to need all her strength if she was going to keep up with her busy schedule _and_ have this ready by next week.

--

A/N: YAY! I love cliffies! Though, really, this isn't a cliffy, but it's a _song_ cliffy, so I count it. Anyway, again sorry this took so long to get out. I had pretty much all of it outlined, I just needed to flesh it out, but then the whole Harry-kissing-Ginny thing just came to me in the moment. I think it's just what this chappie needed. Ok Kids! You know the drill, Love it, or Hate it, review, Review, REVIEW!! Pretty please…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I feel bad. I forgot to thank my awesome reviewers last chapter. Good thing I finished this one so I can thank you guys promptly. ; )

Ok, so, Many Thanks to…

**Sympathetic Me**

**Beastie**

**Rashel Quinn**

**.Sugary.Tears.**

**ImxAxPhoenix**

**SlytherinPrincess**

**Oxymoron8**: Thanks for the song suggestion! I listened to it, and I like it, but I don't think it's right for this storyline. But I do have another in my head that it might be perfect for. I really appreciate your input! As for your second review, in the books, Draco is in fact responsible for Katie, and so far I'm keeping with that idea, but don't worry too much about it. We all know that Lucius is a manipulative bastard. ; ) And, yeah, Harry bugs me (in fics) too!! Don't worry, all shall be revealed!

**Dizzydazzle**: As for your question, I answered it on my profile page, but I'll put it here too. Lavender was laughed off of the stage because of both her song choice and the quality of her voice. I don't know how many of you actually listened to it, and I apologize to those of you who love Cher, but that song is terrible. And I couldn't really divide Cher's voice from it, and so I just made Lavender's performance, well… crap. :)

**HopeCoppice**: Your wait is over!

Disclaimer: Have you heard the news?! J K Rowling admitted that she plagiarized the Harry Potter series!! She stole it from me!! Ah, look, my adoring fans are lining the streets!! It's a _parade_!! Yes, thank you, thank you, I _am_ a genius… ooh look, the cops are here for security… Listen to those sirens… wait, that's not a siren… that's my alarm clock… Damn It!! Dreaming again… Oh well. Once again, pure joy is ripped from my grasp… I do not own Harry Potter or any of his affiliates… damn…

Ch. 7

--

Draco anxiously sat in a booth at the back of the taproom of The Three Broomsticks, waiting for the Open Mic Night to begin. He'd been patient all week, only shadowing Ginny in the evenings when he could get away from his fellow Slytherins unnoticed. Now, with her performance only minutes away, he could hardly contain his excitement. A thousand thoughts were running through his head, ''I _wonder if she's nervous? What song has she chosen? Will she remember our 'date' afterwards?_'' He chuckled to himself, _''a truly_ blind _date…_'' He was suddenly very grateful to have managed to ditch Pansy earlier today. She'd decided to forgo Open Mic Night this time 'round; most likely since she'd been one-upped by Ginny. Pansy tried to get Draco to take her shopping, but, _somehow_, she hadn't been able to find him. Draco patted the pocket that held his invisibility cloak. _''Best birthday present ever. Not that it has much to compete with.''_ He'd been glancing at the door periodically hoping to spot her as she came in, and finally his efforts paid off. She walked in, laughing with Luna Lovegood, and it was all Draco could do to not blatantly stare at her.

--

Ginny burst through the doors of The Three Broomsticks laughing at Luna's impersonation of Lavender Brown's performance at the last Open Mic Night. Luna, as a general rule, liked everybody. But, for some reason, Lavender just irked her to no end. And Ginny found it hilarious that Luna showed derision of any kind.

''Maybe they should have a different kind of Open Mic Night, Luna. Maybe they could do comedy acts next. You'd do great with that bit.''

''If only I could be assured that I'd measure up to your standards.'' Luna smiled her beatific smile, ''I feel sorry for whoever is coming after you tonight. You're going to be a hard act to follow, especially with that original piece.''

Ginny blushed. She'd revised the poetry that her mystery man had left in the alcove, set it to music, and basically had it all worked out a few days ago. But she'd needed a second opinion, the listener's point of view, as opposed to the performer's. Ginny had caught Luna after dinner Thursday night, and took her to the hospital wing to give her a preview of the song. Luna had been an invaluable reviewer, and even suggested some harmonic movements that Ginny hadn't even thought of. Ginny was as eager to perform the song as Luna was to hear it, but for a slightly different reason. _''I hope he's here._'' she thought. ''_He_ _said that he would be. I wonder where he is?_'' She started glancing around the pub looking for any sign of his presence, though knowing better than to let Luna know exactly what she was up to. Though she'd been curious about where Ginny had come up with the lyrics, Luna knew better than to press when Ginny started being evasive. And there was no reason to give her cause to start pressing.

''Where do you want to sit?'' Ginny asked, as they wound their way through the crowd.

''How about there?'' Luna pointed to an empty table in the back by the booths. Ginny nodded and they made their way to it.

--

Draco could barely remain in his seat as Ginny made her way towards him with Luna in tow. He nearly ran for it until she'd taken a seat at the table in front of his booth, directly between him and the stage. _''Small favors_,'' he thought, _''At least no one will notice that I'm staring at her.''_

--

Almost as soon as Ginny sat down, she could feel eyes on her. Not like someone was merely looking at her, but _staring_. She slowly turned her head, looking for the source of the burning sensation. She looked over her shoulder and was caught by a very familiar pair of eyes. Ginny inhaled sharply and was suddenly back in Snape's classroom, gazing intently into those mercury eyes. Though now she could see more than his eyes. She saw a fall of platinum blond hair on his brow, a straight, aristocratic nose, and a sensual mouth which was slightly parted. _''So that's who you are… But, then, why…_'' Ginny's thoughts were disrupted when Luna shook her arm.

''Ginny, you're up!''

''Oh! Right…'' Ginny was flustered as she got up and walked to the stage. _''Alright, there's no denying that those were the same eyes, the same heat, the same passion, but with the rest of it… it just makes no sense…''_ The 'why' of it evaded her, but, as the clapping patrons reminded her, right now she had a more pressing matter. _''Ok, deal with that later, you have to focus now._'' She stepped onto the stage and pulled her music from her temple before turning to the microphone.

--

Draco was reeling. She looked at him, the same as she did that day in his Potions class. Only, it wasn't the same. Now, there was more, so much more to it, to them. _''She just doesn't know_ how much _more_.'' He wondered how long they would have stared at each other if Lovegood hadn't interrupted. _''Probably much longer than was appropriate, if staring of any length can be called appropriate._'' He watched her take the stage and approach the microphone, anxious to hear her sing again.

--

''Good evening everyone,'' Ginny said, addressing the crowd. ''I've got a special treat for you tonight. This piece was written by a friend of mine, and, well, I hope that he likes my rendition. Thank you.'' She started counting off in her head as her music played from the amplifiers.

_''Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion  
Solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
Not be satisfied''_

Draco was momentarily mortified as he recognized the words that Ginny was singing. _''I wondered where the bloody hell that parchment had gotten to._''

_''I would be the one to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
After I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear''_

Quickly the mortification wore away as he was mesmerized by her voice, _''Her voice, singing my words…_''

_''Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive_

_I would be the one to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
After I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear''_

Draco listened now to the music that accompanied her, and wondered where it came from. It was well composed and full bodied. It went well with his innermost thoughts that were now out for everyone to hear… Draco felt a bit self conscious at this, wondering if this piece's author was as apparent to anyone else as it was to him.

_''Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing  
Of the path I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
I won't be denied_

_I would be the one to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
After I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

_I would be the one to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
After I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes''_

As the song ended, Draco watched a blush color Ginny's cheeks when the room exploded into a roar of applause. _''She's still so modest,_'' he thought, ''_even_ _in the face of such acclaim.''_ It was one of the many things he loved about her. _''Wait… love? Is that it? Is that what all this is?''_ He looked down at his hands. _''No, surely not. We've had almost no contact, and what little we have had… well, it's been rather one sided. And… and yet…''_ Draco looked back up, gauging Ginny's progress through the mob, and suddenly felt the need for flight. _''Better to meet her on familiar ground than to risk another staring contest_.'' He slipped out of the booth and wound his way through the crowd towards the door.

--

Ginny's breath came out in a whoosh as she flopped down in her seat. Luna smiled at her and raised her butterbeer.

''A definite success, if the crowd is to be believed,'' she said. ''And I don't think that they are much in the mood to be disagreed with.''

Ginny clinked her bottle with Luna's. ''No, I don't suppose they are. Cheers.'' They both took a swig as the next act started, and Ginny took the opportunity to glance back over her shoulder. At first she was confused by the empty booth, puzzled by his escape. But then the wheels in her head began to turn, and the 'why' of it began to be less and less evasive.

--

Draco paced in the little alcove, peering out every so often to check the hallways for Ginny's approach. _''How long does she plan to stay in Hogsmeade for? The rest of the school year? Shouldn't she be back by now?_'' He stopped in his tracks, lost in his train of thought. _''Maybe she_ is _back. Only… she forgot to meet me… or… she didn't want to._'' His breath came up short, and Draco grasped at his chest and the sudden aching there. As he tried to puzzle out the reason for this severe sensation, a body collided into his back.

''Oh! Bollocks, sorry!'' Ginny rushed as she fought to maintain her feet. She looked up into the general vicinity of where she expected his head to be. ''I didn't expect you here. Well, of course I expected you here, but not _right here_, in this particular spot.''

Though immensely relieved that his fears had been for nothing, Draco didn't forget his most pertinent question, and quickly cast _muffliato_ before beginning. ''How did you get that parchment?'' he asked, some of the phantom ache in his chest heating the query beyond what he'd intended.

Ginny raised her eyebrows 'at' him. ''Would you relax, you're the one who dropped it.'' She sighed, ''besides, it was very good. I couldn't not use it. It was too beautiful.''

Draco turned away, ''It was nothing. Rubbish. Just scribbles on a spare bit of parchment.''

Ginny put her hands on her hips. ''It was most certainly more than that, and you know it. You saw the reaction it got tonight. It's excellent, and I'm not the only one who thinks so.''

''As much as my ego might like to believe that, I think the reaction was more to you than my words.''

Ginny huffed before pushing past him to take a seat on one of the benches. ''Tell me, are you truly upset that I used your _scribbles_ for a song?''

Draco took a deep breath and sat opposite her, his cloak rustling against the cold stone. ''No. I'm not.''

Ginny looked towards him, ''Then why all the displeasure?''

''I'm sorry,'' Draco said. ''I was upset about something else, and it just bled over onto you. Forgive me, it was inexcusable.''

''What were you upset about?'' Ginny asked, the concern plain in her voice.

''Nothing, just a misapprehension.'' He paused, looking at her for a moment. ''You were wonderful tonight, by the way.''

Ginny smiled and ducked her head. ''Thank you. Though you deserve as much credit as I do. You could be a rather brilliant lyricist if you put your mind to it, you know.''

He laughed, ''I'll keep that in mind.'' He watched her bite her lip, like she was on the verge of speaking, but striving to keep herself in check. ''What is it?''

''Can I ask you a question,'' she said, without looking up.''

''Of course.'' He was puzzled as to why she felt the need to ask permission for such a thing.

She took a breath and paused for a moment. ''What color are your eyes?''

''What does it matter?'' He was immediately wary, wondering where in the world this had come from.

''Will you tell me if I guess right?'' she pressed.

''Fine, guess away…'' he said hesitantly.

''Are your eyes… Are they…'' she scoffed and shook her head. ''It's seems silly now, trying to say it out loud.''

''What?'' he asked, now with impatience.

''Do they look like… quicksilver?''

His inhalation was sharp and his entire body stiffened.

''I'll take that as a yes, then.'' she said, still looking at the floor.

He cleared his throat before responding. ''I've never heard it put quite that way. How did you know?''

He could see a smile spread across her face. ''It _was_ you in Snape's class that day wasn't it…'' She looked up almost directly into his eyes, ''Draco.''

''What… how…'' Draco was at a loss for words, hearing his name fall from her lips.

''Well, I didn't know it was you in Snape's class until I saw you earlier tonight at The Three Broomsticks. The look in your eyes was so confusing. I couldn't fathom why you'd look at me like that, and then after I sang, you were suddenly gone. The pieces just kind of… fell together at that point.''

''And here I thought I was being mysterious.''

Ginny laughed. ''You have been, believe me.'' She raised an eye brow in his general direction with a mock-serious look on her face. ''It's just that you are no match for a woman's intuition.''

Draco laughed at this and Ginny quickly joined him. She tilted her head to the side, a now earnest look to her features. ''Let me see you. Please?''

Draco was again surprised, and for a moment did nothing. Then he slowly lifted the cloak, exposing his face, then let it pool on the bench. His face gave away no emotion, waiting for her to react.

Ginny looked into his eyes, seeing that passion again, that same heat. A smile grew on her lips. ''Thank you.''

''For what?'' Draco asked, puzzled yet again.

''For trusting me.''

Draco gave her a little lopsided smirk. ''It's my pleasure.''

--

The two talked until almost curfew, and mutually decided that they'd best return to their respective houses before search parties were sent out for them. Draco insisted escorting her to Gryffindor Tower, claiming, with a sarcastic grin, that the halls were filled with all manner of villains. Ginny agreed, eyeing him humorously as she told him just how true that was. He walked next to her, with the hood of his invisibility cloak up, but with his face bare so they could talk without her feeling like a nutter. This new aspect of their friendship had Draco delirious with joy. She knew him, and did not run. Ginny was elated as well, knowing that the connection she felt with the boy with mercury eyes and her mystery man were one and the same. As they drew nearer the Fat Lady's portrait, her joy diminished slightly, knowing that the evening had to end. They stopped somewhat down the hall from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to run into any other students.

''You are delivered safely, my lady.'' Draco made a courtly bow, though all Ginny could see was a bobbing disembodied head.

''Yes, and not a villain in sight.'' Ginny raised an eye brow at Draco's head. ''Well, not a whole one at any rate.'' Her breath caught at his roguish smile. _''Well that's going to take some getting used to_,'' she thought.

''Well, I suppose I should leave you to get your rest then,'' Draco said, though he was loath to leave her. He gazed into her eyes, reveling in all these new sensations.

''That does seem like the logical thing to do,'' Ginny said. ''So I suppose we should say good night, then.'' She gazed back at him, leaning closer to the heat of his body.

Draco leaned closer, ''Good night, Ginny.''

''Good night, Draco.''

As if in a concerted movement, Draco lowering his head, and Ginny rising onto her toes, their lips met. If Ginny had felt nothing with Harry, she felt _everything_ Draco. It felt as if a lightning bolt had hit her, the sensation spreading from her lips to the top of her head and to the soles of her feet. After a moment she broke away with a gasp, blinking up into Draco's face. She saw the same wonder she felt mirrored in his eyes.

''You felt it too?'' she asked, breathily.

''What _was_ that?'' Draco had never felt anything like that before in his life. It was powerful, yet gentle. Calm and wild, all at once.

Ginny shook her head, ''I have no idea.'' She smiled at Draco, thinking that she wouldn't mind seeing if it would happen again when Mrs. Norris came around the corner.

''Bloody Bollocks,'' Draco muttered. ''You'd better get inside Ginny, Filch won't be far behind.''

Ginny's smile fell. ''Yeah, alright.''

Draco stuck a hand out of his cloak and brushed his fingers across her cheek. ''I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Definitely,'' Ginny said, her smile returning with a vengeance. She gazed at him for a moment longer before dashing to the portrait hole and rushing inside.

--

All the way back to the dungeons, Draco was in a daze. He'd never been so happy in his entire life. In fact, he'd never felt so _alive_. _''It was that kiss…''_ he thought, as he climbed into his bed, _''and whatever else it was that came with it. What in the name of the gods was that?_'' Draco felt a residual tingle at the thought, and closed his eyes, reliving that moment over and over until he fell asleep.

--

It had started storming outside. Ginny lay in her bed listening to the rain, and thinking of Draco. ''_Draco_,'' she smiled at the thought. _''Draco. Oh what the twins would say if they knew.'_' She thought about that for a moment, and decided that they probably wouldn't mind, nor would she care if they did. _''Not after what I felt with that kiss. Not even the gods themselves could stop me.''_ Ginny felt a tingle ripple through her body from head to toe, and snuggled into bed, reliving their kiss over and over until she fell asleep.

Over the castle, the storm raged through the night, lightning crashing, and thunder rolling. And amid the thunder came a sound that some would akin to divine laughter.

--

A/N: Holy crap, that was rather painful. Two chapters in _how many days!!_ lol. Well, I hope you guys like it, I think I'm pretty ok with it. Ginny's song this chapter is Possession by Sarah McLachlan. I picked it because it's a really awesome Draco's-point-of-view song. And Hurray for some DXG action! I nearly didn't get it in this chapter, but I just kept pushing, and I birthed it from my literary womb. (sorry about any disturbing visuals) Alright everybody, go click the little button and give me review-type-sustenance so that I may find the strength to continue. (pretty please! Otherwise my brain will starve!!)


End file.
